1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp device, and more particularly to a lamp device capable of heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional light emitting diode (LED) lamp 1 that includes a metal housing 11 having opposite first and second sides 111, 112, a plurality of LEDs (not shown) mounted in the metal housing 11 and disposed adjacent to the second side 112 of the housing 11, a conductive connecting head mounted on the first side 111 of the housing 11, and a transparent bulb body 13 mounted on the second side 112 of the housing 11 for covering the LEDs. In such a configuration, heat generated by the LEDs is dissipated by the metal housing 11. The temperature of the metal housing 11 may become very high during use due to heat accumulation. Therefore, when a user's hand touches the metal housing 11 with high temperature, an injury to the user's hand may be incurred.